Question: Simplify the expression. $(-t-5)(2t-8)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${-t-5}$ onto the ${2t}$ and ${-8}$ $ = {2t}({-t-5}) + {-8}({-t-5})$ Then distribute the ${2t}.$ $ = ({2t} \times {-t}) + ({2t} \times {-5}) + {-8}({-t-5})$ $ = -2t^{2} - 10t + {-8}({-t-5})$ Then distribute the ${-8}$ $ = -2t^{2} - 10t + ({-8} \times {-t}) + ({-8} \times {-5})$ $ = -2t^{2} - 10t + 8t + 40$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -2t^{2} - 2t + 40$